


dorks playing volleyball and making out

by crowpaw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Clothes, Drabbles, Fluff, Future, M/M, Possible AU, Smell, Winter, parent metition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowpaw/pseuds/crowpaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just some volleyball dork drabbles cause everyone needs a lil fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kagehina- warmth

**Author's Note:**

> ok so which parings will be said in the title/ begging !!! first one is kagehinaa enjoy!!

The weather had been getting colder and colder lately. All the leaves had long since fallen off the trees and snow was begging to fall.

Kageyama was starting to get worried about how his boyfriend would handle in this cold weather although they had spent highschool together.

One day in practicular had fed Kageyamas worries since Hinata had been stuck in a pretty bad snow storm on his bike. Today the same thing was happening.

'why doesn't that dumbass learn from his mistakes...'

Kageyama would never admit he was worried even though he was sure Hinata knew when he got worried. So now Kageyama sat around and waited for his boyfriend to return. Generally it would take 30 minutes for Hinata to return from work. So far it had been 25 minutes. But of course it would take longer considering it was snowing.

Kageyama decied to put blankets and pillows on the couch and turn the TV on. Hinata was always warmed up by couch cuddles.

Now it had been 45 minutes. Hinata would be home soon.

Just then Kageyamas phone rang and he picked it up immeditaly.

"Ka...geyama I fe....ll ...bike......help I'm near home...bleading.." the calls connection was cuting out because of the snow and the call dropped.

It was times like this Kageyama was glad that a.) Hinata wore a helment and b.) the pair had gotten a larger car. 

Kageyama didn't have to drive far to find his boyfriend huddled agaisnt the snow, bright orange hair giving him away. Kageyama helped him into the car, thankful that there was no blood. Then he picked up the bike and loaded it in.

Once they were home Kageyama showed Hinata to the soft couch and they both flopped down becoming a mess of arms and legs. Soon Hinata stopped shakking and relaxed into Kageyama.

"Have you learned your leasson Shouyou?"  
"Whatever Tobio."

Kageyama snorted and soon the two dozzed off.


	2. My Clothes Smell Like Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One thing I knew I liked was the Asahi and his clothes smell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by when i put on this shirt last night and it smelled like my friend ???? I tried to describe said friends smell but when i started writing that part the scent had faded so i just did it from memory. Also please excuse any mistakes The old kindles have no spell check + i'm super tired

It wasn't that I had a bad home life it was just...I never felt right there. Thankfuly my parents were supportive of my volleyball life...and that Asahi was my boyfriend.

Even so one thing I knew I for sure liked was the way Asahi smelled and the way his clothes smelled. Asahi smelled like damp grass as if you were smelling it from inside. The time I'd spent at his house felt more homey than actually being at home. I always admired Asahi since the day we met. Even if I wasn't a setter wanting Asahi to hit my tosses something was still there. When we first started being friends something inside us clicked and shifted. Even if we were opposite in ways we still got along really well.

Since we had gotten close I'd dreamed of the day I might move in with Asahi. I spent a big bulk of my day thinking about that instead of my work; which is a little bad since I was already a grade below him. Though soon my fantasy would come true. Because here I was next to Asahi standing in front of the door to _our_ appartment. It was a little hard to warm up to the land lady since she was a little scared of Asahi but to be fair she was hardly taller than me. But with my friendly socialable skills I was able to warm the land lady up so that Asahi and I could be where we were now. I tugged at Asahis sleve ecouraging him to open the door. He let out a little noise as if he too had been lost in thought. He pulled out the key and unlocked the door opening it. The inside was all empty but it was our future. Our future was just opened in front of us. I detatched from Asahi and ran foward into the small apartment doing kartwheels and just spinning around in circles. As a sort of finale a did a handstand but fell down with a big clang. Asahi was laughing but came in to see if I was ok. I suprised him with an enegertic kiss and he pulled away sheepishly hidding his face in his hands. Then he suprised me when he grabbed me and pulled me to the ground enveloping me. As we lie there I breathed in Asahis smell and wished I could preserve it for forever \--- We settled in quite well in our new apartment and managed to make friends with the neighbors even if all but a few were a bit itamdited by Asahi which I found ironic. Asahi was more scared of the people he met than the people themselves. It was of couse no suprise that I quickly made friends since I was a social butterfly. But when I was bringing in my new neighbor friend he made a comment that made me realize an amazing thing "Huh your guys apartment smells like a rainy day but also fresh nice." He made me realize that I had taken on Asahi's scent as I took a quick snif of my jacket sleve. This guy wasn't even afraid of Asahi. Smelling like Asahi and being away from everything else was deffinatly something I could get used to. My dreams were unfolding and coming out quite well. It makes me very happy to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cries bc i relate to Noya ALSO IM SO PROUD THAT I WAS ABLE TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO ITALIZE THANKS DEVIANTART LMAo

**Author's Note:**

> also if u wanna request something thats really cool u should do it but i might suck lol. Also sorry for any mistakes I have to type on an old kindle


End file.
